Power Rangers: John Becomes The Green Ranger
Rocky, Adam, and Aisha were captured by Lord Zedd and Goldar. Lord Zedd and Goldar then brought them to Lord Zedd's palace on the moon. Lord Zedd then turned Rocky, Adam, and Aisha evil. Rocky, Adam, and Aisha were converted into Zedd's Dark Rangers. Lord Zedd ordered his new Dark Rangers to destroy the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. The Dark Rangers were given three Zords by Lord Zedd to help them in their mission to destroy the Power Rangers. The three Dark Zords could combine to form the Dark Knight Megazord. The Dark Rangers left Lord Zedd's palace and returned to Earth. The Dark Rangers decided to use their Dark Zords to attack Angel Grove. The Dark Rangers summoned their Dark Zords. The Dark Rangers teleported to the cockpits of their Dark Zords! Rocky, the Red Dark Ranger and the leader of the Dark Rangers, said "Initiate Dark Knight Megazord sequence!" The three Dark Zords combined into the Dark Knight Megazord! The Dark Rangers said "Dark Knight Megazord, power up!" The Dark Knight Megazord then took out its Dark Knight Megazord Saber and began to attack Angel Grove. The alarms went off in the Command Center. Alpha 5 said "Ay! Yi! Yi! Yi! Yi! Zordon! Lord Zedd's Dark Rangers are attacking Angel Grove!" Zordon said "I know, Alpha! We knew that it would only be a matter of time before Lord Zedd created his Dark Rangers." Alpha 5 said "What are we going to do?" Zordon said "Contact the Power Rangers at once!" Alpha 5 said "Right away, Zordon!" Alpha 5 contacted the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers! Tommy, the White Ranger, said "What is it, Zordon?" Zordon said "Power Rangers, Lord Zedd's Dark Rangers are attacking Angel Grove! You must stop them!" Tommy said "Right, Zordon!" Tommy then said "It's Morphin Time!" Tommy, Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, and Kimberly morphed into the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers! The Power Rangers teleported to Angel Grove! Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, and Kimberly summoned their Thunderzords! The Thunderzords arrived on the scene! Tommy summoned the White Tigerzord! The Tigerzord also arrived on the scene! All 6 Power Rangers teleported to their cockpits! The Thunderzords combined into the mighty Thunder Megazord! Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, and Kimberly said "Thunder Megazord, power up!" Tommy said "Tigerzord, convert to Warrior Mode, now!" The White Tigerzord converted to Warrior Mode! The Thunder Megazord and the White Tigerzord in Warrior Mode confronted the Dark Knight Megazord! Aisha, the Yellow Dark Ranger, said "Rocky, the Power Rangers are here!" Rocky said "It's about time they showed up!" Adam, the Blue Dark Ranger, said "Let's get them!" The Dark Knight Megazord charged at the Thunder Megazord and the White Tigerzord! A battle began! The Thunder Megazord and the White Tigerzord battled the Dark Knight Megazord! The Thunder Megazord and the White Tigerzord defeated the Dark Knight Megazord and forced it to retreat! Lord Zedd was furious at the Dark Rangers for their failure. He harshly reprimanded the Dark Rangers. The Red Dark Ranger said "Give us another chance, Lord Zedd!" Lord Zedd said "Patience, Red Dark Ranger, you will get another chance!" At the Command Center, Zordon was talking to the Power Rangers! He said "Power Rangers, I know that this is a tough time for all of you! The Dark Rangers are very powerful!" The Power Rangers knew that they needed help in their battle against Zedd's Dark Rangers! Suddenly, the White Ranger had an idea! They could bring back the Green Ranger! Zordon searched for a candidate to become the Green Ranger! He found the candidate that he was looking for! The candidate to become the Green Ranger was a young man named John! John teleported to the Command Center! Zordon introduced himself to John! Zordon then introduced John to Tommy, Zack, Jason, Trini, Kimberly, and Billy! Then Zordon gave John a Power Morpher with the Dragon Power Coin! Zordon then told John to morph into the Green Ranger! John then said "It's Morphin Time!" John morphed into the Green Ranger! The Green Ranger was back! Zordon said "John, you are honorable and brave! You will command the Dragonzord!" John said "Thank you, Zordon!" The Power Rangers welcomed John into the team! Zordon said "Power Rangers, I have modified the Dragonzord to combine with the other Zords!" The seven Power Rangers then observed the Viewing Globe! Zordon continued "When the Dragonzord combines with the Lion, Unicorn, and Griffin Thunderzords, they will become the Thunder Dragon Battlezord! When the Dragonzord combines with the Tigerzord, they will become the White Tiger Dragonzord!" Zack said "Awesome!" Billy said "This is definitely Morphinominal!" Jason said "The Dark Rangers don't stand a chance now!" Suddenly, the alarms went off in the Command Center. Alpha 5 said "Ay! Yi! Yi! Yi! Yi! Zordon! The Dark Knight Megazord is back!" Zordon said "Power Rangers, you must stop the Dark Rangers!" Tommy said "Back to action!" The Power Rangers went back to action and teleported back to Angel Grove! Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, and Kimberly summoned their Thunderzords! The Thunderzords arrived on the scene! Tommy summoned the White Tigerzord! The Tigerzord also arrived on the scene! All 6 Power Rangers teleported to their cockpits! The Thunderzords combined into the mighty Thunder Megazord! Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, and Kimberly said "Thunder Megazord, power up!" Tommy said "Tigerzord, convert to Warrior Mode, now!" The White Tigerzord converted to Warrior Mode! John pulled out his Dragon Dagger and said "I need Dragonzord power!" Then he played the Dragonzord summoning tune! The Dragonzord arose from the sea and rushed over to join the Thunder Megazord and the White Tigerzord! The Thunder Megazord, White Tigerzord, and Dragonzord confronted the Dark Knight Megazord! The Red Dark Ranger said "Prepare to be destroyed, Power Rangers!" The Dark Knight Megazord took out its Dark Knight Megazord Saber and charged toward the three Zords! A battle began! The Thunder Megazord, White Tigerzord, and Dragonzord battled the Dark Knight Megazord! John said "Initiate Thunder Dragon Battlezord sequence!" The Dragonzord combined with the Lion, Griffin, and Unicorn Thunderzords and together they formed the powerful Thunder Dragon Battlezord! Assisted by the Red Dragon Thunderzord and the White Tigerzord, the Thunder Dragon Battlezord defeated the Dark Knight Megazord and forced it to retreat! Lord Zedd was furious at the Dark Rangers for failing him again! He harshly reprimanded them! The Red Dark Ranger said "My lord, with all due respect, the Power Rangers have now become more stronger! They have added a new Ranger!" Lord Zedd said "Yes, Red Dark Ranger! I know! It is the Green Ranger!" The Red Dark Ranger nodded! The Red Dark Ranger then said "Give us another chance, Lord Zedd!" Lord Zedd said "Patience, Red Dark Ranger, you will get another chance!" Back at the Command Center, Zordon praised the Power Rangers for their victory! He then said "John, now that you are part of the Power Ranger team, you must follow three basic rules or lose the protection of the power! First: never use your power for personal gain, Second: never escalate a battle unless you are forced to do so, and, finally, keep your identity a secret! No one may know that you are a Power Ranger!" John promised to obey the Rangers's three main rules! Billy presented John with a communicator! Then Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, Tommy, and John huddled up for a Power Ranger high-five!